The Price of His Past
by Ladye Black
Summary: Yaoi. KibaxTsume. Tsume remembers very little of his past, including how he got the scar on his chest. What happens when the memories start coming back? Is there more to Tsume than anyone thought? Including Tsume himself? Complete.
1. The First Memory

Title: The Price of His Past

Author: Ladye Black

Rating:PG-13

Pairing: Kiba x Tsume, eventually

Part: 1/?

Warnings: Slash, obviously, mainly implied child abuse, though it may be talked about in greater detail later on.

Notes: Um, I hope it's okay, but I saw the challenge for 'Childhood' and it got me thinking. This isn't really a drabble, but will be a larger fic. I've been mulling for awhile about their past, and I don't really know any canon for any of it except how they lived before they met each other. (i.e. Tsume robbed trains (or something like that, I think, just small stuff)

One thing Tsume knew was that he hadn't always had the scar on his chest.  The thing was, though, he wasn't quite sure how he had gotten it.

His first memory was probably from when he was three years old.  He was sitting in a deserted alley, atop an old chest, hugging a dirty, ragged blanket around his small body.  The blanket had once been pink, he thought he remembered.

A shadow fell across him, and he looked up from under the edge of the blanket, carefully hiding his strange-colored hair and eyes.  He saw that the shadow was actually a group of people, three men.

"Hey, look what I found boys," said one with dark brown hair and cruel blue eyes.

"We see whatcha found," answered another, his voice high with a sort of sadistic glee hidden in it. "Question is, you gonna share?"

"Well, runt's kinda scrawny, not really much ta go roun'." The first man pulled out a wicked looking knife.

For some reason, Tsume's memory of the event stopped there.  The only thing that told him the memory had to be real was the knife he carried with him.  And the scar on his chest.

TBC…

Right, that was just to start it off.  To be honest this was completely unplanned, so I may not be able to update for a while. I'd still like to know if you likes it or not, though.


	2. The Golden Earring

Title: The Price of His Past

Author: Ladye Black

Part: 2/?

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Shounen ai, well perhaps not quite yet, implied child abuse

Disclaimer: Eep! Forgot this for the first part. They're not mine! I don't own the characters!

Notes: Wow, I didn't expect to write more so quickly! Thank you for all the lovely reviews, they mean a lot to me!

Chapter 2

Five years later…

Ignoring the pain radiating from his chest, Tsume continued running, narrowly avoiding the humans in the crowded street. Clutched tightly in his hand was a golden earring that had belonged to his one and only true friend, Te.

Te had been older than Tsume by at least several years, though neither one of the boys really knew their true ages. They'd met after what Tsume would later term 'The Incident'. Te had found the younger boy wandering around in shredded clothing, holding a scrap of dirty cloth in one hand and a knife in the other, covered in blood. Most of the blood had proved to be Tsume's, which seeped from long cuts all over the young one's body. That had been the start of their friendship.

But Te, wonderful Te who had given Tsume his name, was dead now and Tsume was alone with only his best friend's treasured earring and a head full of wonderful memories.

Tsume roughly shoved aside his memories in order to concentrate on escaping the people who were following him. He didn't know why, but for some reason these men had wanted to kill Te, and now him. Maybe it had something to do with the earring that Tsume was now carrying. Te had been the one to shove it into Tsume's small hands, telling him to run with it and not to let the bad men have it.

After Te had pushed him away, Tsume ran. He ran as fast as he could in his human illusion, for there was now other way for him to carry his precious burden until he made it a more permanent fixture.

It slowly dawned on the small boy that there were no more signs of pursuit, perhaps he had finally lost them. He ducked into a familiar alleyway, and moved the paneling that hid a very small secret entrance. Tsume was almost too big himself, no way could those grown-ups follow him into here.

Secreted into his hole, he used the dim lighting from some cracks in the wall to study the earring. It wasn't too hard for him since he had really good eyesight, just another way he was different from the other street kids, too.

Te had been like him, he had true form, too. Te had told him all about himself, how he should be proud that he was a Wolf and not a weak Human. Te taught him what it was to be a Wolf, how thing worked for them. Tsume's eyes started to water.

'No!' he thought to himself. He wouldn't allow himself to cry, he had to solve his current problems first, then perhaps he could take some time to grieve.

Firmly set on track, Tsume studied the gold earring. It didn't look very dangerous, just triangular; he distantly wondered why it seemed so important. Hmph, at any rate, he had to attach it to himself and there was only one way for that, self-piercing. Holding it up to his small, human ear, he shoved the point through and bit his lip hard enough for blood to run to keep from howling with pain.

Making sure it was secure, he let his human projection go, and walked out into the evening sky as a grey shadow.

TBC…

Well, there it is, part 2. What did ya'll think?

Te means 'hand', by-the-way. I read somewhere that Tsume means 'claw'. Not exact, but I kinda liked the name anyway.


	3. The Stray

Title: Price of His Past

Author: Ladye Black

Pairing: KibaxTsume, we're getting there

Rating: R

Warnings: upcoming slashiness, implied child abuse, a bad word

Archive: If ya want it, ask.

Feedback: Always.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, I do however own this fic in and of itself.

Chapter 3

Tsume ran as fast as he could, legs pumping, filled with adrenaline.  Behind him, he could hear the Humans quickly becoming tired of the chase, and he snorted with disgusted amusement. Weak Humans, he thought, so easy to outrun, especially now that he was older.

It had been ten years since his best friend had been killed.  Ten years of hardship, of doing things he wasn't proud of, of posing as a Human.  And it still wasn't over.

Now, he was the leader of a Human gang.  They weren't bad, for a bunch of Humans.  Most of them had lived through things quite similar to what he had, and without the extra strength that came from being a Wolf.  And now, they had his protection.

Sometimes, Tsume didn't like that thought, having to protect a group of people from rival gangs, and the farce that was the law enforcement for their city.  He had to help keep them fed by leading train robberies, and finding places that would pay for the goods they stole.  Sometimes, he wondered why it had to _him_ that took care of these people.  Sometimes, he wondered why he stayed.

Well, he knew the answer to that last one.  This group had quickly become his first pack since Te had died.  Just over a year ago, he had met this group of starving, Human wretches that were without a leader and pulled them together, not really knowing why he did it…at first.  As time went on, he realized the significance they held for him, they were his pack. Yes, they were Human, but all were strong in their own way, even the smallest and youngest.

That was another bad habit he really shouldn't indulge in, picking up strays.  Perhaps it was because of his own past, knowing that he probably wouldn't have made it if it hadn't been for Te, perhaps that was why he had a soft spot for those children of the streets.

Tsume shook himself from his musings, knowing that it wasn't really the right time to think about such things.  Continuing on, the Wolf almost didn't hear the sniffle that came from somewhere on his right.  Slowly, Tsume turned in a circle, trying to locate where the sound had come from.  He stopped about halfway around, spotting a lump of cloth shoved as far into the corner of the connecting buildings as it could get.

Cautiously, the Wolf approached the bundle, delicately sniffing the air.  There was definitely a Human within that bundle of clothing, a child from the size the lump.  Another sniffle emerged from it, definitely a kid.

"Hey, kid," Tsume said, affecting a nonchalant tone.  "What're ya doin'?"  Tsume winced at asking such stupid question, but he had to start somewhere.

After a moment, the lump answered, "S'none of your business!"  Tsume grinned to himself, definitely a kid, and he definitely had spirit.

"It is since you're in my territory."  This wasn't true, it was the territory of some minor gang Tsume had never bother to learn the name of.  "C'mon outta all that shit, kid. I wanna see who you are."

For a few minutes, nothing happened, then slowly the layers were peeled away to reveal a young, brown-haired boy.  Tsume crouched down so he was at the small boy's level.  "So, what're you doing out here alone, kid?"

The kid shrugged.  "Ain't go no family, ain't got no place to go."  Tsume nodded, showing that he understood.

"All right…do you want some place to go?"  The kid stared at him suspiciously.  "I run a gang that robs trains, and more help is always needed plus you'll get fed more regularly.  Ya don't have to, I'm just offering, it's up to you kid."

Tsume stood intending to go, but he hadn't gotten more than a few paces before the kid called to him.

"Hey, wait!"  Tsume turned around.  "If I go with you, I'll get food, right?"  Tsume almost grinned--the offer of food always dragged them in--instead, he nodded.  "And this ain't no scam? You ain't gonna sell me of to the first perv that pays, are ya?"  Tsume shook his head.

The kid studied him quietly for a few moments with a surprisingly clear gaze.  "All right, I'll help ya."  Tsume had to consciously keep a neutral expression on his face, the kid reminded him a lot of himself at that age.

"Good," Tsume turned and started walking, the kid following him a few seconds later.  "So, you got a name, kid?"

"Gehl," came the succinct reply.

"I'm Tsume," he introduced himself.

TBC…

Okay, we're gettin' there.  Next one should be into Wolf's Rain itself.


	4. The Attack

Title: Price of His Past

Author: Ladye Black

Warnings: Er, Au-ish, because Cheza isn't in here, sorry but I'm not going to write her in, teensy bit of bad words, and blood (Although, what would WR be without it?)

Disclaimer: Not my characters. Why're all the Japanese people so lucky?

Notes: Um, not really sure _when_ this takes place, other than it being after Tsume and the rest meet and they've become really good friends by then.

**Chapter 4**

There was a certain scent in the air. No one could really describe it; accept that it was the scent that screamed, Danger! Run Away! Tsume ignored the impulse and stood his ground. Who ever these guys were, they wouldn't be hurting anyone else.

Behind him, Toboe looked fearfully up from the ground, the cut on his leg bleeding profusely. Kiba was right beside with only a couple scratches, and Hige was guarding Toboe on his other side.

The men, who didn't smell Human or Wolf, advanced slowly then stopped. One of them came forward slightly more, its face covered by a swath of black cloth. "The Key," it slightly growled at him, as though it wasn't accustomed to using Human words.

Tsume was confused by the request; unfortunately, when he got confused he got angry. "What 'key'? I don't have any keys," he sneered.

The figure made a sort of frustrated sound. "Hand over Key, no get hurt."

"And I'm tellin' you," Tsume growled, "I ain't got any keys."

Kiba cut in. "If you don't get out of our way, you're the ones who will be hurt," he said, stepping slightly in front of Tsume.

The grey wolf growled slightly to himself at the inadvertent protective gesture. He knew Kiba was just asserting his claim as Leader, but the younger Wolf should know better than to get in Tsume's way.

"No deal with you, Grey One has Key." It pointed to itself. "Must have Key…and Grey One."

Kiba snarled in frustration. "Look," he said, "we don't have any idea what you're talking about. Why don't you just point it out to us?"

The heavily clothed figure looked confused for a moment before one of the others said something to it in a musical language. Tsume froze.

He'd heard that language before, when Te had been killed. He felt an unsettling cold wash over him, and he knew. He knew what they were talking about, and he as well that they shouldn't have it. Not only because Te had had told him never to let anyone have it, but because these creatures were evil. They'd done a good job of hiding it, but now that he knew what they were he could feel their taint.

"We have to get out of here. Now." Kiba turned to look at him. Which turned out to be a mistake.

The creature must have sensed that something had changed, because it lunged at Tsume. Unfortunately, for the creature, Kiba was in the way and took the brunt of the force that the creature had exerted. Which turned out to be a hell of a lot, more than any Human or Wolf should have been able to use.

Kiba felt a rib break as he fell into the snow, but he maintained enough of his motor skills to claw at the creature, ripping its clothes to shreds in the front. Tsume leapt forward, knocking the creature back away from Toboe. Yelling at Hige to protect Toboe, he sank his claws and teeth into the thing beneath him. Then was promptly thrown off.

Recovering quickly, he realized that his back was now to the other creatures, not a good place to be. He was quickly set upon; sharp objects he couldn't see tearing through his fur and flesh.

Suddenly, he was clear from it, a white blur streaked in red speeding past him, "Run Tsume!" it called to him.

They ran as fast as they could, and amazingly, they seemed to have lost their pursuers. For as strong as they seemed to be, the creatures didn't seem to be able to run very fast. Tsume had a suspicion that this was only because their bulky clothing held them back.

Hige, in the front for once, signaled that he saw a rest spot ahead. Though Tsume would never admit it out loud, he was grateful; he didn't think he'd be able to run for much longer.

They entered the cave and traveled along it until they were far back from the entrance. Plopping down, too tired to be graceful, Tsume rested.

"Who were those guys?" Hige panted.

Tsume shrugged as well as he could as a Wolf. "Who knows?"

"Well, they seemed to be really interested in you and that 'Key' thing," the young Wolf pointed out. "Do you know anything about it?"

"No," Tsume lied easily.

"Hey, guys," Toboe said softly. "Do you think we'll be okay here for now?"

"We should be," Kiba answered, then looked hard at Tsume. "And if they are after Tsume for some reason, then we'll just have to make sure they don't get what they want."

The grey Wolf had the uncomfortable feeling that Kiba knew he was lying. That was possible though, their fearless leader seemed to know Tsume the best of anyone, even Toboe, perhaps even Tsume himself.

"You need your wounds looked at."

"Hunh?" Tsume was pulled out of his thoughts by Kiba's voice neared to him than it had been before. When had the white Wolf moved closer to him? He must be worse off than he thought. "I'm fine."

"You're making a puddle," the other Wolf pointed out.

Hige spoke up. "Yeah, Tsume, some of those cuts look _really_ bad."

Tsume blinked, for some reason he felt a little dizzy, and he couldn't seem to hear too well. He looked up at Kiba. "Hunh?" he repeated.

"Tsume?" Kiba looked slightly worried. Tsume frowned, that couldn't be right, why would the enigmatic Wolf be worried about him? He tried to tell Kiba not to be, but his mouth didn't want to work. In fact, he just wanted to sleep.

"Tsume?" The Wolf didn't even try to answer this time. He just laid his head down, and then blacked out.

TBC...

Well, how was that? Sorry for taking so long with this, been on vacation.


	5. The Aftermath

Title: The Price of His Past

Author: Ladye Black

Warnings: mentioned/implied omcxTsume and a bad word, implied yaoi

Notes: Thank you for all of your lovely reviews; I don't say it nearly as often as I should, but they're greatly appreciated and a great motivator.

Disclaimer: Nope, still belong to somebody else.

**Chapter 5**

Memories ran through his head, a lot of them were firsts. His first friend, his first time stealing... the first time he had to whore himself so that he could eat. His first time with a man where it, for once, _didn't_ hurt.

The memories swirled in his head, like a sinister merry-go-round. Some, he shied away from, others, he embraced. And still others that either wouldn't come, or made him want to hide in the dark forever.

Slowly, he became aware of the roughness of a wet tongue scraping painfully over him. It pried at various hurting places, and Tsume slowly started to remember what had happened. He almost wished he didn't.

With remembrance came awareness, and the awareness was very painful.

"Stop," he muttered to the rough tongue that was cleaning one of his various cuts. It stopped.

"Tsume?" a voice questioned. The Wolf was too tired to put a name to the voice, he just grunted instead.

"Tsume!" another voice squealed. "You're awake!" Loud, thudding footsteps came nearer to him.

"Toboe! Don't-!" Too late for the 'don't' Tsume speculated as the air was painfully forced out of him by the youngest member of the group.

"Hngh!" Tsume protested, weakly trying to push the young Wolf off.

"Toboe! Off! Tsume can't breathe with you lying on top of him." Kiba's voice, Tsume thought vaguely. He opened his cautiously.

Directly above him was Toboe's face, smiling apologetically. "Oops. Gomen, Tsume," the pup said happily. Behind the pup was Hige, looking happy and slightly relieved. Kiba, who didn't really show that much emotion at all beyond slightly annoyed when he looked at Toboe and a little bit of relief when his gaze shifted over to study Tsume, was sitting beside him.

"How long was I out?" Tsume asked, voice slightly rougher than usual from disuse and lack of water. That reminded him, he was very thirsty.

"A couple days," Kiba answered.

"Yeah, you almost didn't make it!" Toboe put in.

"What about the creatures?"

Hige answered this one. "There was a heavy snowfall a few hours after you blacked out. It's still snowing, actually."

"We should leave." Tsume began to push himself up, but was thwarted in his attempt when Kiba planted a paw on his chest and held him down.

"We will, once you get better." The white wolf reverted back to his human illusion. "You still have a bit of healing to do before you're fit to travel."

Looking up at Kiba, Tsume idly wondered if the other Wolf's face was as cold as it looked, and if he should lick it to find out. Then he considered that thought and promptly discarded it to be examined at another time. "I'm fine."

Kiba's expression hardened. "You need rest."

"What I _need_," Tsume replied, "is for you to get _off_ me." He glared pointedly at where Kiba's hand rested on his chest.

Glaring back while hastily removing his hand, Kiba sat back and regarded Tsume with a determined look. "Unless you can get up and make it out the door by yourself, you're not going anywhere."

Tsume was only too glad to take up the challenge. "Alright." He rolled onto his front, then carefully pushed himself up. It was slightly painful, but nothing he couldn't manage. Then he took a step.

And promptly fell flat on his face. Shit.

Behind him, he heard Hige snigger and Toboe make a worried squeak. When he finally decided to look behind him, he met Kiba's triumphant gaze.

The white Wolf smirked. "We're staying here."

TBC...

Well, how was it? Yay, second update this month!


	6. The Past

Title: The Price of His Past

Author: Ladye Black

Warnings: no, not really...ok, so I use a bad word

Disclaimer: Everything (almost) else had this thing, and it really hasn't changed.

Notes: Gomen ne, minna-san? The shit pretty much hit the fan this last week. I came down with a cold, our house was slightly flooded, I had to stay at my grandparents for two nights, da dada da da. At any rate, here it is now, and I hope you can forgive me for it being so long since I posted.

**Chapter 6**

It was almost a week before Kiba considered Tsume well enough to travel. During that time, Kiba had taken it upon himself to see to the grey Wolf's care.

Tsume didn't make it easy for him. Every minute was a contest of wills with Tsume insisting he was fine and Kiba repeatedly pushing him back onto the ground again, and again, and again.

Hige watched it all amusedly; while Toboe's usually happy face was marred by a pensive frown. Tsume growled when either of the two got near him, at Hige because he didn't trust the brown Wolf, and at Toboe because of what the runt had done when Tsume had first woken up.

"Can we leave now, _Mom_?" Tsume growled sarcastically at Kiba.

The white Wolf merely favored him with a glare and a slow nod.

"Good." Tsume got up from his place on the cave floor and walked stiffly to the entrance while the rest of the pack stared after him.

The former gang leader lost himself in his thoughts as they walked. Why were those creatures after him? It had been a little more than ten years, why did the creatures come after him now? Especially since Tsume had the feeling those things could have found him at almost anytime.

The questions left him with only one option, to go back to the place where it had all started and try to figure everything out from there.

Decision made, he stopped suddenly, causing Hige to run into him.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Hige asked, rubbing his head.

"I have somewhere else to be," Tsume murmured.

"What?!"

"I have to go," was all he said before he started running to the Southeast.

"Tsume!" Toboe called after him desperately.

"Let him go," Kiba said quietly from behind him.

"But-"

"No," the white Wolf growled harshly. "He made his choice. Let him go."

"But, Kiba," Hige protested. "The direction Tsume went...isn't that the direction of the city where you guys met?"

Kiba froze. Why would Tsume be-? He turned and started running, following in Tsume's paw prints.

Hige and Toboe exchanged looks before setting out after the two older Wolves.

Hours later, panting and trying to catch their breath, they stood outside the wall of Tsume's old city.

"Wow, Tsume! This place is huge!" Toboe exclaimed as he looked around, wide-eyed.

"Yeah," Tsume answered, sounding slightly sad, eyes fixed on the city. Toboe, feeling Tsume's somber atmosphere and not sure what to do, whined plaintively.

"Tsume," Kiba said, "Why are we here?"

For a long moment, the other Wolf didn't answer. Finally, he sighed. "Because, for me, this is where it all started." And gathering his courage, he went into the place that housed some of his worst memories. The others followed him.

Slowly, they made their way through the twisting streets, passing by merchants, food vendors, and the people buying their wares. They headed for a place that had significance only for Tsume and a few others.

As they got deeper into the city, the whispers started. "He's back", "The Leader has returned", Tsume looked neither left nor right when he heard them. He just continued to move straight ahead, ignoring them.

After what seemed to be many hours, and many miles, Tsume stopped. Toboe, who had been looking around him fearfully, almost ran into the bigger Wolf.

"Tsume?"

"We're here," he announced gruffly and pushed open the door directly in front of him.

TBC...

Yes, that's it for this chapter. I too tired to write about what's inside right now. Tell me what ya think!


	7. The Beautiful Place

Title: The Price of His Past

Author: Ladye Black

Warnings: Y'know, I probably should have mentioned this at first, but this is a bit AU when it comes to Tsume's past.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the characters; however, this piece of fiction is mine.

Notes: Thank you for all the lovely reviews, I'm sorry it took me so long to update this.

**Chapter 7**

At first, they could see nothing, just a dark, inky blackness that seemed to consume the inside of the warehouse. Slowly, Tsume led them through a tunnel of sorts, feeling his way by an almost forgotten memory. Suddenly, he stopped, having encountered a wall signifying the end of the tunnel. He turned to face his companions, even though he knew they couldn't see him.

"I want you guys to promise me something," Tsume demanded.

"Sure!" Toboe agreed immediately. Tsume frowned at the pup's ignorance.

"Whatever goes on in here, I don't want you to interfere. I'm not quite sure of the reception I'll receive here, so it'd be better for you all if you just stayed in the background."

"Why?" Kiba asked, sounding faintly concerned.

Tsume was glad they couldn't see him now. "These people were once like pack to me, and I left them," was all he said.

Kiba frowned into the dark, not liking the implications of Tsume's statement. "We won't interfere," he said reluctantly.

"Speak for yourself," Hige said heatedly. "Tsume's part of this pack, if someone tries to hurt him, we should defend him. Same goes for anyone of us that might be attacked."

"This is something Tsume has to do, Hige, it's not right for any of us to interfere if he doesn't want us to." Tsume was relieved to have Kiba's support. The white Wolf's opinion was perhaps the one he had the highest respect for.

"And you, Toboe?" he asked, aware that the smallest Wolf had yet to give his answer.

"Well," the young Wolf said hesitantly. "I kinda feel like Hige. I don't want you to be hurt, Tsume!" Toboe quickly rushed forward blindly to give Tsume a quick, affectionate lick. "But, if this is what you want, I won't stand in your way."

"Thank you, all of you." Tsume, for the first time, felt like he truly belonged with this group and instead of watching from the sidelines. "I suppose that's enough stalling."

"Tsume!"

"Yeah, Kiba?" the grey Wolf asked. The white Wolf did something strange then, something that Tsume never thought the Wolf capable of doing, something that gave Tsume more hope than he ever remembered having. Kiba darted forward slightly and licked Tsume right along his muzzle before backing off just as quickly. Tsume was even more relieved that the others couldn't see him now.

"Right, here we go," and he pushed the wall in to reveal a place that had been almost lost to the ages; a secret place, known only to a few, and reachable to even far less. It was an almost tangible Paradise.

The other three Wolves looked around in amazement, almost convinced they had entered a dream. There was a rolling grass field, trees that carried life, and further away, a small village.

"How?" Hige asked softly. "How can this be here?"

"A long time ago, when Wolves were still wild, Humans called 'scientists' realized the world was dying." Tsume started explaining, passing down the story that had been told to all the generations that had lived here. "So, these 'scientists' started looking for a way to save the world. Many years passed and finally they saw a solution to their problems. They chose a remote location, took everything they would need, and started building, growing, and experimenting. This place is called 'Akemi' and those scientists, more than two hundred years ago, built this place. There's nowhere else like it."

For a moment, Tsume was lost in the past, remembering how he had been brought to this place and how wonderful his time here had been. He shook himself out of his daze, and in gaining awareness, he felt the others' eyes on him. "What?"

Toboe spoke first. "Tsume...how could you leave? I think that if I lived here, I'd never want to leave this place."

"Yeah," Hige agreed. "It's like a dream come true."

Tsume couldn't help himself, he laughed, bitterly. "Sorry, porky, but the beauty here is just like it is anywhere else; skin deep."

"What do you mean?"

Tsume regarded Kiba somberly for a moment. "This place is artificial, what you can't see is the metal that supports this structure. Sure, the grass is real. But the sun and sky are not. It's part of the lost technology that only the Noble's have anymore. To run this place requires a lot of energy, something that's not in real abundance here. Someday, this place will die."

For a moment, Kiba saw the raw, unguarded pain in Tsume's eyes before the Wolf covered it up under his usual tough exterior. "Well, we'd better head for the village, there's someone I need to talk to."

They started for the rash of houses. "And remember, no interfering," Tsume reminded them harshly, before leading the way.

As Tsume walked away, with the others following him, Kiba felt a wave of uneasiness well up in his chest. Whatever was about to happen would not be pleasant, he thought before following them.

TBC...

How's that? Again, sorry for the delay. "Akemi" means 'bright and beautiful' in Japanese...so the name website tells me.


	8. The Old Pack

Title: The Price of His Past

Author: Ladye Black

Warnings: None, really, I make up stuff.

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

Notes: I am absolutely sorry. It's been over a month since I updated this and I feel extremely terrible for it. I don't really have a reason except that I was working on so many things at once I just never really had the time for any of my fics. Hopefully, this next year will come in a little better. And sorry for shortness, this fic doesn't seem to wanna come along anymore.

**Chapter 8**

Hige was the first to break the silence that had descended upon the pack. "Hey, something smells really good here."

Tsume snorted in amusement. "You would be the first to smell that, Porky. Game animals were brought along with some wolves when the scientists came. Supposedly, wolves were endangered by the time this place was made livable so after some testing they made it so that wolves could live here." He stopped suddenly, and stared in the direction of the village entrance.

The others looked to see what he was staring at, and found themselves looking into the feral eyes of three other wolves. The first was very big and had multiple scars covering his dark-furred body, suggesting he had been the winner of many fights and also the leader. The one to his right was mottled in browns and greys, and seemed to not be able to stand still. Tsume disapproved of that one. The third was behind the other two and looked slightly like Tsume in coloring.

Tsume nodded slightly to the leader, who growled in response. "I didn't think you'd have the guts to show you muzzle here again, Tsume."

The grey Wolf looked unconcerned. "Yeah, well, some Wolves only become afraid once in their lives while others will always live their lives in fear, Furukizu."

The other Wolf growled in response. "I've never left my pack for dead."

Tsume merely looked bored, "Is that what running away with your tail between legs means?" The other Wolf leapt for him. Tsume calmly dodged out of the way.

"I will have my revenge on you, Tsume." He glanced at the others that had come with Tsume. "And they will share in your pain."

"No! Leave them out of this. They have nothing to do with what happened so long ago. Besides, I didn't come here to fight, but give you warning."

The mottle one spoke up. "Why should we believe anything that you say, Tsume?"

"Traitor!" the third Wolf spat. And charged Tsume, who dodged again, trying to keep his temper in check.

"Because, all of you remember well what happened more than ten years ago!"

They froze.

The dark-furred Wolf, Furukizu, stared hard at Tsume. "What do you mean?"

"Don't be more stupid than you already are, you know well of what I speak. The strangers who came to this place, who attacked the Pack, and killed Te. I know you remember!" For some reason, hot liquid was running down face, but that was stupid; Wolves can't cry, perhaps it was his human illusion that was crying.

The other grey Wolf spoke up. "What are you getting at, Tsume?"

Tsume looked at him in relief. "Thank you, Yuttarishita."

"I didn't say I'd believe you," the other Wolf said, slightly amused.

"No, but at least you're giving me a chance to speak."

"Get on with it," the mottled one growled impatiently.

"They're back," he said simply.

"Who's back?" Furukizu asked.

"Those that attacked us so long ago. They want a 'Key' and I want to know what this 'Key' thing is." Tsume's face was twisted into a snarl. "Who. Are. They?"

Furukizu looked thunderstruck. "They're back, but why-?" He caught sight of the earring that Tsume wore in his human form. "The earring!"

The mottled one looked, too. "Oh! I see, I see!"

Tsume snarled in frustration. "See what, Ayumikata?"

"You're wearing the Key," Ayumikata replied.

Tsume was confused.

"Uh, Tsume," Toboe said softly. "I think he means your earring."

Looking resigned, Furukizu nodded toward the village. "Why don't we go there and talk. There are some things you should have been told a long time ago, Tsume."

Hesitating, Tsume looked to those who had become his Pack. Kiba nodded reassuringly. "We'll be right behind, Tsume." Toboe and Hige echoed the sentiment.

"Thank you," and walked into the village with his old Pack in front of him, and his new one behind him.

TBC…

Sorry, I've been having trouble writing this recently.

Furukizu- scar, old would, old unpleasant incident

Yuttarishita- calm

Ayumikata- move, way to play


	9. The Memory Returns

Title: The Price of His Past

Author: Ladye Black

Rating: This part? PG-13, maybe?

Warnings: Nothin really, hopefully Kiba+Tsume-ness and I make more shit up. A lot more.

Disclaimer: To own them I'd have to rule the world, does it look like I rule the world to you?

Notes: I will never be able to apologize enough for how long this has taken me. Basically, it comes down to this as of January 1st: Got sick….real life kicked my ass in…got sick again…am still sick…yeah, that's about it. My immune system sucks. -

**Chapter 9**

"Make yourselves comfortable," Furukizu offered, nodding to the dirt floor. "This may take some time to tell."

Tsume growled in irritation. "Just tell it."

Furukizu was silent for a moment, unsure of how he should start the tale of the strange creatures that were now hunting for Tsume and the Key. "I suppose I should start with how you were found, Tsume."

"How I was found? What does that have to do with anything?" Kiba, Hige, and Toboe also looked at Furukizu questioningly.

The older Wolf looked at Tsume seriously. "Tsume, what is your first memory?"

The grey Wolf studied the other skeptically. "What does my first memory have to do with anything?"

"Just please answer the question. I will explain after you have answered."

Tsume thought for a moment. _My first memory? I don't know…I suppose it would have to be…_His eyes widened in remembrance. "Three men! I remember three men!" Furukizu nodded for him to continue. "I was just a pup sitting on a chest clutching a blanket around me…" He thought for a moment. "I think it was pink."

Hige burst out laughing, but muffled it when Kiba glared at him, silently promising death. Hige stopped laughing. Kiba glanced at Tsume to make sure the Wolf hadn't noticed. He hadn't, Tsume was too busy concentrating on his memory.

"Then, three men came up to me. They said things; I can't remember what, and the next thing I can remember…I'm holding a knife with blood running down my chest." Tsume felt puzzled. Why couldn't he remember the rest? Whatever they had couldn't have been that bad, could it?

Furukizu nodded, as if that was what he been expecting. "That's all you remember then?" he asked, just to make sure.

Tsume nodded.

"Then I shall fill you in on the rest." The Wolf took a breath before continuing. "The three who attacked were, Ayumikatta, Yuttarishita, and I. But, what we attacked was a _Human_ child of about three years of age."

Tsume was stunned. These Wolves, who at one time were Pack to him, had tried to kill him when he was a pup? And what did he mean by 'Human'?

Yuttarishita picked up the story, telling it calmly and unhurriedly, as was his manner. "The child was different, though. Even though it looked Human, and smelled Human, there was a faint underlying scent of Wolf. And then the child looked up and we saw his eyes. They were feral, just like any other Wolves. We were stunned for a moment. How could a Human child have a Wolf's eyes? And then it happened." He paused in his telling, judging the reactions so far to the story.

Tsume was in a state of enthralled disbelief. Were they saying what he thought they were? He felt someone nuzzle his neck in a comforting gesture and found Kiba's piercing eyes look out at him surrounded by white fur. _Are you okay?_ Kiba seemed to ask with his eyes. Tsume nodded once in answer. _Yes._

The grey Wolf looked at their other two companions, the rest of their small Pack. Toboe was completely enthralled by the story, paying rapt attention as finally some of the mystery that wrapped his hero became unraveled.

Hige, however, seemed slightly skeptical. He didn't seem disbelieving, more…what did this story have to do with him and who Tsume was. Hige only believed in the here and now, not the past.

Yuttarishita continued with the rest of the story. "Suddenly, something came at us from above. Wrapped in white cloth, we couldn't tell what it was, only that it smelled…dangerous. The figure in white landed between the child and us, it growled something at us, but we couldn't understand. It was speech that resembled both Human and Wolf, but was neither. Others in white surrounded us, growling menacingly. The first turned to you, and said something, we don't know what, and surprisingly you answered in the same language. This Human child was more than he seemed. Suddenly, another white figure broke off from the rest. He picked you up and ran with you. The gait was odd, as if he was not used to running in such a way, as if it wasn't natural to him."

Tsume was wide-eyed. This had happened? This was the missing part of his memory? "Others followed him, he didn't get far before they were tearing into him." Yuttarishita's voice broke him of his thoughts. Tsume started to listen once again, Kiba pressed comfortingly to his side.

"He fought back, however, fiercer than those that had attacked him. He fought as though he was protecting something he loved, and perhaps he was. They tore at him again and again, but he wouldn't let the little one go. Finally, he cried out to us. 'Please,' he said. We barely made out the words. 'Please, help me save this child. He does not deserve the life they will put him into, help me save him.' I don't know whether it was the desperation in his voice, or his actions themselves, but we felt compelled to help this stranger. And so we did." Yuttarishita's gaze pierced and suddenly, Tsume desperately wanted to remember what he had forgotten. Not for himself, but for this person who Yuttarishita said fought so fiercely for him.

At his wish, images poured into him.

_Flash…_he was running through tall grass, hunting a grasshopper he had found…_flash…_they were dragging him away. He howled for his mother and father, but all they did was watch, not even sad to see their pup born away…_flash…_they put him in a room to perform experiments…_flash…_someone was pulling him along, his brother he somehow knew, saying that they had to hurry or Tsume would be put back in the room with the horrible people…_flash…_he was on a ship, and they were heading for the Dying Planet. It was full of Humans, his brother said, but that wouldn't be a problem for Tsume. He couldn't be a Wolf anyway…_flash…_his brother had left him. He was alone. Tsume wrapped the blanket he had found tighter around himself. Suddenly, he felt someone approach him. How strange, he thought, they smelled of Wolf but looked Human…

Piece by piece, the memories came back to him. He had been born as an oddity. In a Pack of Wolves, he had been born as Human. How odd, they had thought, perhaps it was just the time at which he was born, midnight on the last day of the Full Moon for that year. He'd change with the next Moon, they thought. But he hadn't, he had stayed Human, and then after three months, things changed.

His mother rejected him; his father wanted nothing to do with him, only his older brother would talk to him. He taught Tsume, his poor little Human brother, how to be as Wolf as possible. It was all in vain. They came for him. They took him away, and locked him up, and tried many things to get him to change, many of which had hurt very badly.

Then one day, his brother came. The older Wolf broke into the facility which held his brother prisoner, and escaped with him. He went to the Dying Planet, a world full of Humans, a place he was sure his brother would fit into. He had intended to stay with his younger brother, at first, but They followed more quickly than he had anticipated so he left his brother to draw them off.

Unfortunately, the found his little brother. He snuck into the group, masking his scent, and while the Leader was distracted he leapt for his brother and started running with him as soon as the small child was secure in his arms. He didn't get very far. Of course not, these Wolves were part of elite, trained from a very young age on how to fight and they answered only to the Head Wolf.

His brother had fought hard, but it wasn't enough, so he called to those who were watching. He had been stunned to see that they were Wolves, but not how they had been on his home planet. These Wolves walked on fours, but could also take Human semblance when they wished and fight almost as well as any other Wolf.

Somehow, his brother had broken free with their help and they ran again. Ran until they found this place and found shelter here, at Akemi.

Dimly, Tsume heard Yuttarishita finish the story. It matched his memories, only it had been from the other Wolf's point of view. Yuttarishita didn't know what they had been

The others were shocked by what they learned. Tsume was one of things that had attacked them? But then, if Tsume was a Wolf did that mean…?

It was Toboe who voiced the question. "So, does that mean that these things were…Wolves, too?"

"Not quite," Tsume answered. Everyone looked at him, and Tsume was uncomfortable at having so many piercing gazes directed at him at once. Even if they were mostly friendly, he still didn't like to be the center of attention in such a big group.

"They were…are..." how best explain this? "They are Wolves, but they aren't."

"But Tsume, how can something but be a Wolf and not be a Wolf?"

"Because they weren't just Wolves, chibi, they were Human, too."

"How?" Kiba cut Toboe off before the young Wolf could finish his question. "Werewolves."

Toboe was confused. "Huh? What's that?" No one seemed to notice that he had asked a question, though; they were too absorbed in thinking about the very old myth. After a moment, everyone turned to look at Tsume.

Tsume thought for a moment, thinking about what he knew of the myth. "That is…basically what they are like. But, unlike the myth, they aren't monsters at all. They are, in fact, an advanced society. Most of the time, they are Wolf, then at the New Moon, they turn Human. However, in the time in-between the nights of the Full Moon and New Moon, they are in between. Stuck as sort of a Human-Wolf. They are not very agile, in that state; it is their least natural one. When Human, they are awkward; as Wolf, they are very agile. Speech is a mixture of Human and Wolf sounds. However, for one to be stuck in one state or another is very odd. It doesn't happen."

Everyone waited silently for him to continue, Kiba was still next him, reassuring. "I was stuck as Human. Perhaps, had it been Wolf it would not have been so bad, but some people came and took me away to experiment on. They had done other experiments, ones which left those in the in-between state for forever."

Everyone was silent for a moment, lost in thoughts about how horrible it would be to be stuck in such a way until the end of your life. The silence did not last long, however; Tsume broke it to continue his explanation.

"Those were what attacked us a few days ago. They were taught how to navigate themselves in that state and have become deadly because of it. They look awkward, but that is mostly show. They are very strong."

Furukizu looked at Tsume for a long moment. "You have regained your memories then?"

"I have."

"Then, do you know why they want this 'Key'?"

Tsume shook his head. "I'm sorry; I still don't know why they want it. It is important, that's for sure, but what its purpose is," Tsume shrugged. "I have no idea."

Furukizu looked out the door surprised to find that the artificial sun was setting. They had been talking for well over an hour. "You can stay her for tonight, but tomorrow you must leave."

Tsume inclined his head in acceptance, and shifted into a more comfortable position for sleep as the three other Wolves left. He ended up with his head pillowed against Kiba's stomach, the other Wolf showing a tremendous amount of trust in allowing him to do so; Tsume felt warm at the gesture Kiba had unthinkingly made.

Hige and Toboe were near, silently sleeping nearer to the door so as to give the other two Wolves a more peaceful rest. All-in-all, Tsume felt very safe that night, head resting against Kiba's stomach and his friends sleeping lighter so as to pick up the presence of an intruder. It was probably the best sleep he had had in years; unfortunately, he was really going to need it.

TBC…

Okey-dokey, there ya go! Now, review please! (Yes, I know I was very bad at updating the last few times, but please forgive me! …This is almost done anyway…)


	10. The Uncertain Future

Title: The Price of His Past

Author: Ladye Black

Rating: Stupid new fan-rating system, screws me up…

Warnings: Nothing that hasn't been said before

Disclaimer: Oh the many ways to say: "No, I don't own the characters…"

Notes: Um…I think winter is on off-season for me…

**Chapter 10**

They awoke early the next morning, well-rested and ready to face the enemy that was now slightly less mysterious. However, there was one thing that _was_ a complete mystery.

"So," Hige started casually. "Any idea what that earring is a 'Key' for?"

Tsume looked at Hige for a moment, trying to think of an answer to the younger Wolf's question. "…Maybe."

Hige's face went slack with surprise. "Huh? Really?"

Tsume moved restlessly. "Some of my memories are returning, slowly, but they're coming back. It's like they were locked in some box in the back of mind, but now the box has been opened slightly and the memories are creeping out. I don't remember anything definite, but…I think I have an idea as to what the Key really is."

The rotund Wolf's countenance changed to a look of impatience. "Well, what do you think it's for?"

The older Wolf hesitated, unsure of how to explain the reason for the Key's existence when he himself didn't even know for sure. He settled for explaining as best he could about what he knew of the Key.

"A long time ago, there was a race with superior technology. They knew things that no others knew…in fact, they were so intelligent they'd discovered the technology to create a planet. They'd worked out all the variables; temperature, position to a star of the right size, the gravitational pull…everything."

Hige frowned, even though the other two were listening with rapt attention. "Does this story have point?"

"I'm getting there," Tsume glared at the younger Wolf.

"Okay, okay, geez, ya don't havta be so nasty."

Pulling his glare away from Hige, Tsume focused inward, trying to recall a story he had learned long ago.

"It takes a lot of power to make a planet; it can also destroy all life around it. Other planets could be wiped from existence."

Kiba frowned, "You think this Key has something to do with making a planet?"

Tsume nodded, relieved that at least there was one smart Wolf in the Pack. _When'd I start thinking of them as Pack?_ He shook off the question as unimportant, especially in light of recent developments.

Like the fact that the three from yesterday were at the door to make sure Tsume and the others left.

"You ready to go?" Furukizu asked.

Tsume looked around him at the others, receiving a nod from each of them as he looked at them. Kiba held his gaze the longest, giving him silent support for what the younger Wolf knew would be a hard road ahead.

"Yeah, we're ready"

"Then, it is time to leave." Furukizu, Yuttarishita, and Ayumikata escorted the four Wolves to a different entrance/exit than the one they had used to enter Akemi. "This will lead you to a city about 20 miles south of the one you entered from."

Tsume nodded and started to head through the door, but Furukizu stopped him. "Perhaps, once you've cleared yourself of this mess, you would be able to come back."

The grey Wolf looked into the other's eyes, searching for the truth behind the words. Finding it, he nodded in acceptance. "Perhaps someday."

Furukizu stepped aside to let them pass, he watched as they disappeared into the darkness that would take them into the world beyond the haven of Akemi. "Good luck to you, Tsume, for in the days ahead, you shall need it."

* * *

After a few minutes of walking in pure darkness, Kiba, who'd been in the lead, bumped into a wall. Tsume, walking directly behind Kiba, bumped into the Wolf in front of him when the other suddenly stopped. Hige and Toboe, who had heard the two thumps, saved themselves from any such embarrassing encounters.

"Anou, Kiba, is everything okay?" asked the ever-worried Toboe.

"Aa, there's a wall here."

Tsume shouldered himself against Kiba to get closer to the wall. "There should be a trigger somewhere to open it. This passage is one of the least used to get to and from Akemi. That's probably why Furukizu sent us this way."

Carefully, Tsume felt around him for the trigger he knew to be there. After a few minutes, his fingers finally brushed over an uneven piece of the wall. "Aha, there you are," he mumbled to himself. He applied a certain amount of pressure to the release, and slowly shifted his weight, causing the wall to move outward.

"All right, I'll hold this here, the rest of you go through. This has to be closed in a certain way. Be careful, the room beyond isn't very big."

Slowly, the others went by him, Kiba last. As the white Wolf went by he brushed against Tsume, causing the older Wolf to shiver slightly at the contact. Once they were through, Tsume prepared for the tricky part, getting himself through the doorway. The piece of wall had been specially made so that someone had to be holding it in an exact way to get it open and for it to stay open. When using this door, one person would usually stay behind, waiting for the others to get back.

However, things were not to go that way today.

Tsume tensed, preparing to leap through the doorway before is snapped shut. _Three…two…ONE!_ Tsume pushed himself as hard as he could through the doorway. He landed on his stomach on the other side, barely making it if the way the wall scraped against his paw was any indication.

Standing up, he shook himself slightly to make sure he was unharmed. "Well, everyone ready to go?"

One-by-one, each Wolf gave his answer to Tsume's question. "Ready," was the unanimous answer.

"All right, then, let's go." Tsume pushed open the door in front of him, and started out into the bright, clear day of the beginning of an uncertain near future.

TBC...

Hmm, well,whatcha think?


	11. The Uknown Stranger

Title: The Price of His Past

Author: Ladye Black

Warnings: some bad words

Disclaimer: Nope, me no own.

Notes: Surprise! I updated before it was time! Hope ya like it!

**Chapter 11**

The landscape never seemed to change. For days, they'd walked through a sort of endless winter wonderland. What was so wonderful about it, Tsume didn't know, but that pup seemed to like it.

"Hahaha! Bet you can't catch me, Hige!" Toboe bounded past the older Wolf, presumably to get away from Hige. Who was plodding along at a sedate pace, looking as if he had all the time in the world.

A second later, Toboe tripped, and Hige made his move. In two quick leaps, he tagged the youngest Wolf. "Gotcha," the Wolf said triumphantly.

Tsume shook his head in amusement, then looked ahead at Kiba. The white Wolf had turned around to see what was going on, and Tsume thought he saw a faint smile on the other Wolf. Then, Kiba looked right at Tsume, and their eyes caught.

There was something there, something that had been there for awhile now. Tsume wasn't quite sure what it was, but he had an idea. Maybe, once this thing with the "Key" was over with, he'd explore it. For right now, however, they had somewhere to be and an end of the world to stop.

Tsume only hoped that there was still time to accomplish the task.

* * *

Four days later, they came to a city. It was a city like most of the others, there was nothing to make it stand out, the same run-down buildings and the same run-down people. However, there was one marked difference, at least to a Wolf's nose. The smell of the Others. 

This was what they'd been running toward; following. The scent was very strong now; they knew they were close. Now, it was time to be careful, and to end this fight over the Key.

They proceeded slowly through the city, disguised as their Human selves, looking for signs of anything that wasn't Human, but also was not Wolf. It took until they were on the other side of the city for them to pick up a likely smelling trail. It was, of course, Hige's nose that picked up the scent.

"Hey, do you guys smell that?"

"Smell what?" Toboe questioned, curiously looking around him. It seemed the youngest Wolf never got tired of new surroundings, no matter how alike they were to old ones.

"It smells like," Hige took a big sniff, "like something dead. Something that's been dead for a long time and left out to rot."

Tsume took his turn trying to find the scent. "I don't sme-"

"I do." Everyone turned to look at Kiba in surprise. "And, I think it's coming from that direction." He indicated a direction that would lead them out of the city.

It didn't take long until they were out of the city, and the smell was becoming increasingly stronger. Suddenly, at the head of the group, Hige stopped. "Hey, guys, I think we found them."

Tsume pushed past the younger Wolf to see what he was looking at. It was a cave of sorts, junk had been piled around and, Tsume suspected, in the cave. And the smell was emanating from there.

"Right, now it's time to end this."

"So, you agree to give us the Key?"

Tsume froze. "You don't sound like your buddies."

"Of course not," a figure separated itself from the shadows that surrounded the cave. "They are old experiments, and I am something much better."

"But still an experiment," Tsume sneered at the human-looking creature. And perhaps if it were not for the scent, Tsume would have mistaken it as Human.

He, Tsume was pretty sure it was male, had a Human face. It was smooth, like a young boy's, and pale. However, amber eyes not unlike Tsume's own shone from beneath dark brows. Black hair was cut shorter and messier than the rest, which was quite long, reaching to his mid-back; Tsume guessed. He was tall and lithe, that was clear from his close-fitting clothes and stance.

All-in-all, a pleasing looking Human male, though not as pleasing as Kiba was, not nearly. Tsume firmly told his hormones that they could shut up now 'cause he and the others were in some serious shit.

"Uh, Tsume?" The grey Wolf was brought out of his thoughts by Hige's voice. "I think we're in some serious shit now…"

Then Tsume noticed Them. They'd been hidden in the snow, obviously waiting for their leader's signal before getting up and surrounding them. Tsume cursed himself for being so oblivious. "I can't believe I didn't notice," he muttered tightly to himself.

He felt a comforting presence against his shoulder. It was Kiba.

"It's alright," the white Wolf said. "We didn't notice either."

If Tsume was capable of blushing he might have at that moment. Not only was it embarrassing at having been caught off guard, and with the enemy seemingly have known they'd be coming, but Kiba was trying to comfort him. And damn if it wasn't just working the slightest bit. He never seemed to be as down when the white Wolf was near.

He also needed to stop getting lost in his thoughts.

"So, will you hand over the Key peaceably?"

Tsume growled at him. "You haven't even introduced yourself, and now you're demanding things? Hell no! I'm not handing you a damn thing!"

The "man" smiled at him tightly. "You're right, I should introduce myself, call me 'Kei'."

Tsume acknowledged the name with a slight tilt of his head. His eyes never left his opponent's.

"So? Now will you give me the Key?"

"Sorry, the answer's still 'no'."

Kei's grin turned ugly. "I was afraid of that. Attack."

And suddenly, they were buried under a writhing mass of sharp claws and even sharper teeth.

Kei watched with glee. "How long will you last this time, Tsume…my brother?"

TBC…

Hmm, "kei" can mean many different things. This time it is "penalty, sentence, punishment". Later all!

And yes, I realize I said he died…but, I guess he didn't…or Tsume didn't know his brother lived. Yeah, most likely that. Stupid Jess-chan of the Nya Nya Neko, making me work on her plots for "Dreaming of Reality" (great YYH, btw) and then I come up with these things! Grrrrrr…


	12. The Question

Title: The Price of His Past

Author: Ladye Black

Warnings: some language, kinda graphic, bloody descriptions of fighting

Notes: Um, would you believe I almost forgot to write this? Seriously, I thought I had done it already, but…gah, it musta been all that worrying about that huge project. Well, at least it's over now, got an 87…

Disclaimer: I own…Kei, and some other OCs, but that's it! I swear!

**Chapter 12**

The feeling that featured most promptly in Tsume's world at the moment was pain, ripping pain. And it was literally 'ripping' because there were mutated Wolves trying to skin him and the others alive. The others; suddenly Tsume realized he had to think beyond the pain. There were others that he had to protect; his pack, though he would never admit to that.

And so, the second thing he felt was the overwhelming _need_ to fight his way through these bastards to kill the one who led Them. He would enjoy killing these… "Wolves". Baring his teeth in a snarl, he got ready to give back as good as he got, and then some.

He ducked under one wide paw, and came up under the other, going for the throat with his teeth. Blood covered his muzzle as he bit the vulnerable throat and crushed the windpipe. He let it go to choke on its own blood.

The second was a bit harder. He was slightly distracted when he saw Toboe fighting one who was at least twice the pup's size, and had made to go help him, when one of the mutated Wolves jumped onto his back from behind. Claws dug in painfully, and Tsume almost collapsed under the heavy weight. He tried to bite around, but he only part he could reach was a paw, and gnawing on it wasn't getting him anywhere.

A white blur ran into the thing above him and knocked all three of them to the blood-covered snow. Tsume gained his feet in just enough time to see Kiba tear out the throat of the one who'd been giving Tsume so much trouble. When the white Wolf looked his way, he signaled his thanks and continued to fight.

* * *

Kei watched the fight with interest. Despite the odds, it looked Tsume's group was taking down a fair number of those under his command. Interesting. However, it looked like Tsume and the rest might bleed themselves out before they gave up. Not exactly what he wanted, especially when he needed his former little brother alive.

He watched the fight for a few more moments. The pudgy Wolf was caught under one of Them, but quick reflexes that had been honed on tough, Human city streets saved the almost-pup from having his throat torn out. Instead, the Wolf on top of him had its stomach clawed out, steam rose as hot entrails made contact with the cold snow. The brown Wolf quickly got to its feet and went at another of his enemies.

The Man-Wolf turned his attention to the youngest and smallest of the four. Surprisingly, the pup had held out, though most of that was due to the fact that the other three were watching out for him. Right now, though, the little one was on his own. The pup sidestepped a swipe from a gigantic paw, and made a swipe of his own with his smaller one, scoring a hit on the muzzle-life protrusion on the Wolf-thing. This only enraged it and it leapt at the small Wolf, driving him into the snow. Desperately, the small, reddish Wolf used his hind feet to scrabble at the softer underbelly above him, spilling blood over himself and mixing more into the once white snow.

Help came to the small Wolf in the form of the grey, heavily bleeding Wolf named Tsume. He knocked the Other over, and tore through its throat.

Kei decided it was time to end this. He was suffering more losses than he'd thought possible, and it was taking too much time to subdue four Wolves, ones that should have been inferior in every way possible, but were holding their own all the same.

He flexed his claws and waded in, amber eyes fixed on the youngest and weakest. There could be a way to end this quickly.

* * *

Tsume was busy fighting another of the mutated Wolves. It seemed to be smarter than most of the others. It dodged, and attacked; its movements were calculated and thought out. It wasn't moving on pure instinct alone, it maneuvered itself in a fashion that almost resembled that of an intelligent being. And, it was as hard as Hell to kill.

* * *

Kiba was frustrated. Why wouldn't this thing just die! The Other he fought continued to get up, despite several heavy wounds that had been inflicted upon it, courtesy of Kiba's teeth and claws. The white Wolf lashed out again, and the Other barely dodged the assault. It advanced, pushing Kiba back another few steps. He wondered if it was possible for this thing to die. He was getting tired.

* * *

Hige felt like he wanted to collapse. There seemed to be no end to the things. The snow around them was red, having lost its previous white. That just made it harder to fight in. The mushy red got stuck in between his toes, weighing him down and limiting his movement. Granted, it wasn't much really, the others probably didn't even notice it, but he did. Because, he needed every little advantage he could get, he wasn't a fighter like Kiba and Tsume. Hige had a feeling he near his end.

* * *

Toboe was scared. He dodged another swipe by a gigantic paw, in comparison to his own small paws, that is. He bled from several small cuts, and one large gash, while the Thing itself only bled from the scratches Toboe had made with his little paws. The small Wolf had a feeling that it was playing with him. And that made Toboe angry; he wanted to be taken seriously!

In a surprise move, he feinted right, but then went left and latched onto the side of the Other's neck with his teeth. And then held on for all he was worth. His body was tossed around, scratched at, but still he held on. In fact, he bit deeper, drawing more blood. The Thing growled in pain and anger, annoyed that the small Wolf had bitten him so deeply.

Toboe decided that it might be a good idea to use his claws, so he did. He angled himself to scratch at the throat, making deep, red furrows in once white fur and flesh. The Other became more angered and used it's paws to peel the young Wolf off of it, along with a good chunk of flesh.

Blood flew as Toboe fell back to the ground, a bloody chunk of meat in his mouth. That would teach the Other to underestimate him!

His elation didn't last long, however, when he was picked up and thrown into a nearby tree. He promptly collapsed, almost unconscious.

The other three froze when they saw what happened. It gave their opponents enough time to pin them, preventing them from escaping. Toboe, head held in Kei's claws, prevented them from fighting back.

"Alright," Kei growled. "This is the deal. I have the little one's life within my…claws. To save him, all you must do is give up the Key…and Tsume."

Kiba gasped. "What!"

Kei smiled a feral grin. "You see, it is not just the Key we came for, but Tsume himself. He holds within him the other 'key'. The key to my race's continued existence. Unfortunately, we only learned this after we cast him out. So, you see, we need the Key for the ship that will make a planet habitable, and Tsume's genetic code to study so that we may continue to survive."

"So that's why we were able to defeat some of you," said Hige, shrewdly. "You didn't want to kill Tsume."

"Well, frankly, this could have been done without bloodshed if you had just surrendered in the first place, but…I enjoyed this way much more." His expression became bloodthirsty.

"So, what _will_ you do?"

The others glanced at each other from their respective thoughts. Tsume nodded in answer to the quick looks. "We need to talk. Let us up."

"Why? So you can plan? Remember, I have this pup's life in my grasp."

"We know," answered Tsume solemnly.

"Hmm, well, I suppose." He growled something to the Other, who let up their prey reluctantly.

"You have five minutes to decide what is more important to you. Your freedom, of the life of one you Pack."

TBC…

Dun dun duunnnnn…What will they do?

And, do you think this chapter merits a higher rating? I'm not sure…


	13. The Answer

Title: The Price of His Past

Author: Ladye Black

Warnings:

Disclaimer: Nope, charas aren't mine; I just have all the eppies!

Notes: I am soooooo sorry! To all of you! I got stuck. What more can I say? There was this massive block-growls-, but I've finally gotten over it, so I hope you enjoy this! Have fun, ne?

**Chapter 13**

The edges of darkness that had grasped Toboe when he was knocked against the tree slowly faded. His awareness started with his hearing, and once he realized what he heard, he remained still, not daring to alert his captor in anyway that he was conscious. It was almost time.

"Well?" Kei growled. "Your time is up. What shall it be?"

"Okay," Toboe heard Tsume say. "I'll come to you; release your hold on Toboe first, though."

The young Wolf heard the smirk in the other's voice. "Fine," and Toboe was unceremoniously dropped to the ground. _That's my cue,_ thought Toboe as he heard Tsume's first step towards them in the snow.

And with that first step, chaos erupted; for Kei, at least.

From his place on the ground, Toboe leaped almost straight up at Kei. The other was taken by surprise, and his attention was taken by Toboe. Using that to their advantage the other three went for Kei, too, knowing the pup wouldn't be able to handle their opponent on his own.

Kiba and Hige had run to the one side of Tsume, to protect the Wolf from the onslaught they knew would come from the Others. As they took the brunt force from their one side, Tsume ran on, going for the Leader.

Kei threw Toboe, the pup's small body hurdled through the air, almost hitting Tsume as the larger Wolf ran at long-haired almost-Wolf. As Toboe hit the ground, Tsume bowled into the Leader of the Others.

They both went down in a tangle of long limbs and black hair. Snarling, they both sought purchase on each other with teeth and claws. Both were good fighters, but Kei had the advantage of being nearly fresh from not having fought much, while Tsume was nearer to his end from the exhausting fight that a five-minute break had not cured.

The grey wolf was easily pinned. Human lips were pulled back in a snarl as Kei raised a clawed hand to strike at Tsume's throat.

* * *

Kiba, Hige, and Toboe had their claws and fangs full. They fought ferociously, knowing that this was the one chance they had to defeat these Others from Another World, and that if they did not win today, they would be lost forever.

As Kiba finished off another opponent, he caught a glimpse of the fight between Tsume and Kei. Tsume was losing. The grey Wolf was pinned, and it looked like Kei was about to administer a disabling blow.

From within, Kiba felt a fire light. He could not let that happen. Tsume was perhaps the most important being to him. He had never known someone like the grey Wolf, and he doubted he ever would again. Tsume could not die. Kiba himself would go first, doing everything in his power to keep his friend, and perhaps more to him, alive.

With snow flying, Kiba ran towards the Wolf that made his heart well with emotions. Everything seemed in slow motion, the hand came down; Kiba wouldn't make it in time.

* * *

As the claws came down, Tsume used the rest of his strength to push himself. Not up into the claws, but around them. And to bury his fangs into Kei's throat.

The Leader made a surprised noise as he felt the crushing force of a Wolf's jaws close themselves around his neck, tearing through tendons and closing his windpipe with surprising ease. Tsume pushed himself up and turned Kei onto his back, the Leader's throat still in his jaws. Blood dripped down the grey Wolf's muzzle onto the ground below. It filled his mouth, and his teeth ached, wanting to rip this…thing into shreds.

He dropped him onto the ground instead.

Kei was barely alive, and Tsume noticed that all action around him had stopped. The Others had seen their Leader's defeat. It was time for them to leave. They ran, fast, back to where they had first come and from there they would leave. The four Wolves watched them go. Perhaps one day, they would be back, but for now, they were safe.

"Tsume…"

The Wolf looked down in surprise at where the broken whisper had comefrom.

"You know me?"

Kei gave the Wolf as good a smile as he could manage. "Of course. Don't tell me you have forgotten your brother, Tsume."

The memories came crashing back, and this time, one face prevailed; that of his older brother, "Atae."

"You do remember me. I'm glad." Blood stained the elder brother's lips, and his breathing was slowing. "I can die…happy now, for I have seen my brother one last time, and he has recognized me."

"No…" Tsume breathed, horrified.

"Do not worry," Atae comforted. "I am ready."

"Nii-san…I'm sorry."

"I love you, my little brother, and it is I who should be sorry. I only wanted…for you…to be with me, to live happily, but I guess….such things do not happen for those such as us. Please remember me, brother."

"I will." In his younger brother's arms, Atae took his last shuddering breath. And Tsume mourned the brother he had barely known, but always loved.

The Wolf barely noticed that three other voices had risen with his, joining him in his grief.

TBC…

Atae- gift, godsend (name of Tsume's brother before he became Kei for fic pruposes.If you'll remmeber,'Kei' meant 'prenalty, sentence,punishment')

Nii-san- older brother (less polite than Onii-san) I used it 'cause it sounds better than saying 'older brother', at least, I think so. And it's one of the few Japanese words other than a name I've used. I feel proud. –grin-

Um, there's probably one more chappie after this, and then that's it for this fic. But please review! Onegaishimasu!


	14. The End

Title: The Price of His Past

Author: Ladye Black

Warnings: ...slight yaoi, but not a lot...gomen to anybody who wanted something...graphic?

Disclaimer: I'll be returning them soon, I promise.

Notes: I am sooooo sorry about how late this is. I'm just getting settled into college right now so the last few weeks have been busy getting ready to go. Anyway, I think this will be the last chapter. Be happy! A complete fic! Also, sorry if this turns out weird for some reason, the formatting, I mean. I'm working with an inferior program. -glares at said program-

**Chapter 14**

It was some time before Tsume realized that it was long past dusk and that the moon had risen to its full glory. He had stopped voicing his grief some time ago when his throat gave out on him. He had barely noticed the other voices that had risen with his, but he had felt slightly comforted when white fur brushed against his own, letting him know that they were there.

"Tsume?" a hesitant voice called to him. "We should go."

The grey Wolf looked blearily at the white one, then at the body of his fallen brother. "I can't..." Kiba gave him the Wolf equivalent of a reassuring smile. "I'll carry him for you."

Hige silently helped put the body across Kiba's back, and walked along next to the other Wolf to help steady the odd weight. The four made a silent procession until they found a graveyard, a funeral already in service nearby. To the Humans of the funeral, they saw four young men, one carrying the body of another, all silent and sad. Obviously, the man that was being carried was one they mourned deeply, especially the tanned young man with white hair and amber eyes.

A young human, little more than a child, approached Tsume. "Who is that?" the child asked quietly. The mother of the child winced at the question and quickly went to collect her child. Before she got there, however, Tsume answered. "My brother."

The child's eyes projected a sort of understanding. "That's who we're burying, too. Mommy said that Gren wasn't strong enough to live, that it's okay 'cause he's in a better place now."

Tsume didn't understand what the child was talking about, other than her brother too had died, but he didn't want to ruin the child's innocence so he silently agreed.

The mother had reached her child, and started pulling her away, back to the grave. "I'm sorry," she said to Tsume. The Wolf said nothing, but continued to walk on; the others followed.

He wasn't sure how long they walked, but finally he found the place where he could put his brother to rest. It had been a stone shed, but it had collapsed in on itself. With a bit of work and maneuvering the turned it into a stone grave that would keep scavengers from tearing the body apart. Nothing was said as they worked and then laid to rest Tsume's brother. One-by-one they left to give Tsume a bit of privacy.

Before Kiba left he pulled Tsume as close to himself as possible, their Human forms hugging each other tightly as tears ran down Tsume's cheeks. After placing a kiss on Tsume's forehead Kiba left to wait with the others. How long Tsume stood there, he did not know, but he finally shook himself and went to join his friends. For some reason, once they were in sight, he smiled; slightly.

When he approached, Toboe ran up to him circling him in delight. "Are you okay now, Tsume?"

"I'll be fine, runt."

Hige had a smaller version of his usual smile his face. "Don't bother him, squirt."

Toboe pouted, then chased after Hige as the older Wolf proceeded to taunt him. Only Kiba was left, watching Tsume with a sort of keen interest and concern.

Tsume tried to smile for him. "I'll be fine."

Kiba mock-frowned. "I think the fact that you're trying to reassure me and not worry the others is making me more worried."

"Hn, but before that, what's with all the licking?"

The white Wolf smirked. "You mean this?" Quickly, he darted in a landed a lick right along Tsume's muzzle.

"Yeah. That."

"I like you."

"Oh."

"I mean, I love you."

"Why?"

Kiba shrugged. "Who knows? But I do know that I'm not letting you go for a long time. We still have to find Paradise together, anyway."

"Right..."

"We should probably catch up then," he said, looking at the distant figures of Toboe and Hige who had paused to wait for them.

"All right then."

This time, Kiba approached slowly. To the Humans that were slowly making their way back home, they saw two boys that looked to be almost total opposites, kiss in the falling snow and oblivious to everything else around them except each other.

It was very obvious that they were in love.

THE END

Yes, I pretty much mean that. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I appreciate them all. I realize that there are some loose ends to tie up, so perhaps something might come after this. But it'd be a good while in coming if it ever does.


End file.
